Lost
by woodster93
Summary: "Don't look for excuses, please, can't we just let go" his fingers tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear his fingers gently brushing her cheek "Just let go and see what happens"


**Bit of fun, bit of lovin and a bit of smut just a one off story whilst I'm sorting out my next story line in my head hope you all enjoy.**

**LOST**

Elliot slammed his locker door shut "Fuckin waste of time" he grumbled to himself. He stood in front of the mirror and started to do up his tie, "stupid friggin things"

Olivia stood in the door way to the cribs grinning "you need a hand there Stabler"

Elliot looked over to her, she was leaning against the door in a tight fitting long black dress, with a slit up the side all the way up her leg, and a low cut V down between her breasts that left nothing to your imagination. Elliot knew he was staring but couldn't take his eyes away. She smiled at his reaction to her. They had been fighting a lot lately over the most stupid things, but it never lasted long.

"I guess I made the right choice judging from that reaction" she smiled walking towards him.

"Erm yeah" he swallowed "you look great" he said his eyes dropping to her breasts as she came close and took his bow tie out of his hands.

"Here let me help you" she put her hand under his chin "ahem…. Eyes up "she told him.

"Shit sorry" he said his face going slightly red; when he realised he had been blatantly staring at her breasts.

"Hey if I hadn't wanted men to look I would have worn more" she said putting the tie around his neck her fingers brushing lightly over his skin and worked it into a bow. If she hadn't wanted Elliot looking at her she would have worn more. Elliot lifted his head higher, one to make it easier for her and two it meant he didn't need to look at her; he could feel himself twitching as her fingers brushed his skin. Calm the hell down Stabler he thought to himself.

"All done" she said straightening it up. She ran her hands down his arms stopping at his elbows. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah …. Or I will be as soon as this is over" he sighed. His heart was pounding he couldn't remember the last time they had stood so close and he had never been so close with her wearing so little and such a revealing dress.

"I never took you to be the nervous type"

"I'm not nervous …. I just think it's a waste of fuckin time and a load of Bullshit"

"Yeah well Cragen doesn't, so go, enjoy and accept it graciously"

"Easier said than done" he grimaced.

"I just need to finish getting ready I will meet you down there" Elliot nodded as she turned to walk away.

"Jesus" he groaned to himself when she had turned around and he seen the dress from behind or what lack of dress there was. Her back was bare down to her waste. Olivia turned around to face him slightly.

"You say something?" he shook his head.

"No" he croaked his voice just working.

"Okay" she said turning around and grinning to herself, loving the effect she was having on her partner. Since her return from undercover she had noticed they flirted a lot more than normal, between their fights, little looks and touches.

Elliot walked downstairs to where Cragen, Fin and Munch where hovering around the desks.

"Jesus we look like a bunch of penguins" he smirked.

"Really Cap we have to wear this shit for going?" asked Fin, pulling a face.

"Yes we do so get over it. You can't go to Police Commissioners Annual Event in Sweats and T-shirt" said Cragen pulling slightly at his tie.

"We can blame Elliot for this anyway" smiled Munch

"Screw you John"

"You know Elliot I reckon out of all my conspiracy theories and mysterious things that happen you getting an award presented for outstanding service and achievements are definitely the most baffling" he laughed getting a high five from Fin.

"You're telling me" Elliot mumbled.

Just then Olivia and Casey came walking down the stairs together linking arms.

"Hot Damn" said Fin loud enough for everyone to hear "You two look amazing" they both smiled at Fin

"Why thank you" said Casey looking around at the four men. She noticed Stabler hadn't taken his eyes off Olivia his mouth slightly open as he stared.

"Okay let's go" said Cragen looking at his watch "we don't want to be late"

Everyone turned and walked towards the elevator. Elliot walked a few steps behind Olivia unable to take his eyes off her, he had always thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore but seeing her like this, and he licked his bottom lip and sighed as his eyes wandered over her bare back and down to her perfect ass. He glanced down quickly to make sure his jacket covered the hard on he was getting. It had been happening more and more the last few months, he couldn't quite pin point when his feelings for her changed from being partners and friends and caring for her to complete lust and wanting to be with her, but it was killing him. He had wanted to tell her months ago but just as he planned to she left to go undercover all because of a stupid argument, and since she had been back they seemed to argue more than anything else about the stupidest of things. He had tried to tell her on a number of occasions about his feelings, but something always came up or stopped him, or he just chickened out, scared of ruining things. He knew he needed to tell her and soon no matter what the outcome. She was driving him insane.

They got into the elevator and stood side by side against the wall at the back, their arms touching slightly. He leaned over close to her ear "You look so fuckin hot Liv" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as the doors opened and he walked out leaving Olivia stunned staring as he walked out leaving her stood there.

"Olivia you okay?" asked Casey

"Err yeah" she said rubbing her arms over the Goosebumps Elliot had caused and walking out with Casey staring at Elliot as he got to Cragen's car. He looked so good in a Tux she thought bet he would look even better out of it. She shook her head trying to get the picture of Elliot naked out of her mind. He opened the back door and looked over to her.

"Liv you jumping in here?" he asked her.

"Yo Casey you can ride with me "shouted Fin. Casey smiled at Olivia before whispering to her

"Keep your hands to yourself in that backseat" she smirked before walking over to Fin. Olivia glared at her.

"Very Funny Casey" she snapped walking over to Elliot who was still holding the door open for her. She climbed in without even looking at him. Elliot closed the door and ran round the other side jumping in. Glancing over at Olivia he knew what he had said had got to her.

As they drove Munch and Cragen talked in the front whilst Olivia and Elliot sat in silence in the back.

"You okay Liv, your quiet?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay" he said grinning to himself. The small bag Olivia had with her was in-between her and Elliot separating them, Elliot looked down and seen her hand clutching it. He moved his hand down so it was next to the bag before gently resting it on top of hers. He felt her jump slightly at his touch but she never pulled away.

She sat trying to control her breathing as she felt his hand rest on hers. What the hell was wrong with her she felt like a teenager on her first date? But she wasn't a teenager and this wasn't a first date. She was on her way to a police function with her partner not her boyfriend, no matter what she might want from Elliot he was her partner that's all he could be... She glanced quickly over at him he was staring straight ahead and she felt his grip on her hand tighten. What had gotten into him, first up in the cribs then in the elevator now this? She had to put a stop to it before it went any further. As much as she wanted him, lusted after him, shit who was she kidding she loved him, but they couldn't do this. She glanced across again Christ why did he have to be so good looking with a body to die for. When he was married she could control herself around him but now Christ she wanted him so much. She squirmed in her seat as she felt a throbbing between her legs. There was a fine line between love and hate and right now she fuckin hated him for what he was doing to her.

Elliot felt her glances towards him and knew he was getting to her, but he also noticed she hadn't pulled her hand away. He gripped it a bit tighter as the car pulled up to the hotel entrance. Elliot jumped out and ran round to open her door for her. He took her hand to help her out.

"Thanks El" she smiled at him trying to control herself...

"You're welcome" he smiled back. As they walked into the hotel with the rest of the squad. As they sat at the large round table Elliot looked around the room to see who else was there and nodded at a few people he recognised. He picked up the glass of wine in front of him and downed half the glass and then pulled at his tie.

"It's too hot in here" he moaned drinking the rest of the glass.

"El relax" said Olivia "You're gonna be fine"

"Look around you Liv, what the fuck are we doing here, this isn't us"

"We are here cause of you"

"Yeah and it's a joke" he snapped.

"El please, just relax and try and enjoy it, for me" she said worried he was going to leave. Elliot looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry I just hate this sort of stuff"

"Really I would never have guessed if you hadn't told me" she laughed putting her hand on his leg and smiling at him. Elliot felt himself twitch again at her touch he picked up the wine on the table and poured himself another glass.

The next hour or so went smoothly whilst they had there meal they all talked and laughed enjoying a night away from work and then the presentations started and Olivia noticed Elliot's mood change slightly the longer they went on.

"And finally" said the Commissioner "the last award of the evening. This commendation goes to a detective who has given 15 years to the force, 10 of these years to the Special Victims Unit. In his time there he has been outstanding with the highest case closure in the district with a 97% closure rate." Olivia felt Elliot tense up next to her as the man spoke.

"Relax El" she whispered to him taking his hand. He looked at her and nodded.

"So to receive his award for Outstanding Achievement could we please have Detective Elliot Stabler" as the applause erupted from around the room Elliot left loose of Olivia's hand and stood up walking to the front of the room and up onto the stage. He shook the Commissioner's hand and received his plaque. The commissioner pointed to the microphone and Elliot stood forward and waited for the room to quieten down.

"Just say thank you and leave" said Cragen under his breath dreading to think what he might say knowing how against this award he was.

"Erm ….. I would like to say a few words" he said into the mic.

"God damn it Stabler" growled Cragen.

"I would like to share this award with my Partner." He said looking at Olivia "She has been by my side for the last 9 years, without her I wouldn't be here now getting this award; I would have been fired or even worse dead. She has always had my back even if she didn't agree with me…..she never let me down. She has been there when I have been at my lowest and she never judged me….well not publically anyway."

Olivia felt her cheeks go red as Elliot looked at her as he spoke.

"Your my partner but most of all my best friend Liv, I couldn't do this job without you, thank you for always being there by my side even when I am being a complete prick."

Olivia wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe he was stood up there saying all this in front of everyone, this wasn't Elliot he didn't do this sort of thing.

"I need you more than you will ever know. Just ask everyone round the table, when you left I was even a bigger dick than normal. The reason I have this award is because of you, you get the best from me and hold me together, when no one else does. I don't think I have ever told you how much that means to me…Thank you"

Elliot turned to the commissioner and shook his hand. "Thank you Sir" he said. The commissioner lent forward and whispered something to Elliot. Elliot nodded and smiled before walking off the stage back to the table. As he got close he seen Olivia stand up and walk away her head down followed by Casey. Fin stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice, man" he smiled. "Very smooth"

"Thanks" he said feeling awkward as he watched Olivia disappear into the crowd. "Is Liv okay?"

"She will be fine" said Cragen "I think she was slightly shocked by your words. We all were"

"I need a drink" said Elliot as the lights dimmed down and the music began to play. He pulled at his tie undoing it and shoving it into the pocket of his jacket which he flung over the back of his chair. "Anybody else want one"

"Yeah man I will help you" said Fin walking to the bar with him.

"So what's goin on" asked Fin as they waited for their drinks.

"What you on about?"

"You and Olivia, you on stage declaring your undying love for her in front of everyone in this room"

"I…. I didn't declare my love to her, I thanked her for being there as a partner"

"Yeah man whatever" he laughed

"Shut the fuck up Fin, it's not funny" he snapped, then sighed dropping his head. "What can I say….I love her" he said looking down at the bar. Fin looked over at him.

"I kinda guessed that part but I aint the one you should be telling" he said.

"I can't tell her, I'm scared of what she might say…..or not say" the barman put the drinks down in front of them and Elliot picked up his and knocked it back in one.

"Just tell her Stabler, cause if you don't someone else eventually will" Elliot looked at him knowing he was right.

Elliot ordered another drink and headed back to the table with Fin and waited for Olivia to come back he needed to talk to her. Finally her and Casey returned to the table and sat back down. Elliot smiled over at her; she smiled back before picking up her drink. Elliot moved his chair closer to her and took a deep breath "Liv" he said his voice just above a whisper "I need to talk to you"

"El not now…later" she said without looking at him "I'm here to have fun"

"Come on Casey, let's dance" she said standing up and grabbing her arm dragging her to the floor. Elliot watched them as they danced or as Olivia danced he couldn't take his eyes off her, he didn't even notice someone sit down next to him.

"Nice little speech there Stable" Elliot turned round only to be face to face with Tucker.

"Screw you Tucker" he said turning Back to watch Olivia.

"It's not me you want to screw is it though it's your little Bitch of a partner"

Elliot spun round and jumped to his feet "What the fuck did you say, what the hell is your problem?" he asked standing toe to toe with the man.

"Oooh did I hit a nerve" he said "The minute you fuck her I will have you both kicked out the unit and off the force it's only a matter of time, you were like a love sick puppy up there"

Cragen and Munch watched what was happening from the bar area getting ready to move in the minute it looked like Elliot was going hit him, but instead Elliot leaned forward and said something to Tucker, grinning at him before patting him on the back and walking away towards Olivia who was now stood talking to Fin.

He walked up behind her and just stood, he looked at Fin who nodded and walked away as Elliot moved closer to Olivia their bodies as close as they could be without touching. He placed his hands on her hips and she jumped slightly he bent his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Dance with me Liv?" he asked her "please" his lips brushed her ear sending a chill through her.

"El we can't" she told him her voice shaking, "Your little speech has already got people talking. Without even looking at him she went to walk away. Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"No you don't Liv" he told her "You're not running this time" he said pulling her round so she faced him. "You always do this when things get tough or awkward you run"

"No I don't El" she said unable to look at him but knowing he was right.

"So dance with me, all I'm asking for is one dance then you can go, is it too much to ask from my partner" she looked up at him and shook her head.

"One dance" she said.

"One dance" he repeated taking hold of her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Olivia felt people watching them especially the people on the IAB table. As they got on the dance floor the song changed as they faced each other. Elliot put an arm around her and placed his hand on her lower back as he pulled her towards him his other hand kept a grip on hers resting it between them on his chest, Olivia's hand rested on his shoulder. She looked anywhere but at Elliot as they began to move slowly to the music.

**Note: the following song is Faith Hills-Lost. I could just imagine the following scene to that song, try and listen to the song as you read the next part.**

**_Is it obvious to you_**

**_When you walk into a room_**

**_ Your face is all I see?_**

**_ And my heart races so fast_**

**_ I never knew a rush to feel like that_**

**_Every time you're touching me_**

**_I never did believe in anything I couldn't hold between my fingers _**

**_But the way you make me feel_**

**_ It's just so real the way it lingers_**

Olivia dropped her forehead onto his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him; she felt his head drop down to hers his cheek resting on the side of her head. Her heart began to race; she couldn't remember a time they had ever been this close. The feel of his arm around her the warmth coming off his body was just perfect, why the hell did he have to be her partner, she thought as she felt herself sink deeper into his hold.

"See it isn't so bad is it, dancing with me" he whispered to her.

She shook her head "I guess not" she replied lifting her head to look at him, staring into his bright blue eyes and seeing a look she had never seen before from him….Lust or love…or both

**_I get lost inside your stare_**

**_Lost when you're not there_**

**_When everything I have doesn't mean a thing If it's without you_**

**_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_**

**_I'll scream if this isn't love_**

**_If bein' lost means never knowin'How it feels without you_**

**_I wanna stay lost forever_**

**_I wanna stay lost forever with you_**

They stared into each other's eyes lost in each other as their bodies moved slowly together.

"I meant everything I said up on that stage Liv, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" his head dropped so their foreheads were touching.

"I wasn't embarrassed, just a bit shocked. I hadn't expected you to say what you said."

She let go off his hand and moved her arms up and around his neck her fingers lightly playing with his neck, it felt so natural, and right now she didn't care who was watching them, as Elliot's hand made small circles at the base of her bare back. She felt her body shake.

"What are we doin El?" her voice low.

"Dancing" he answered smiling.

"This is more and you know it is" she breathed as she felt his hand running up and down her back as they continued to move in time with the music. "This is so much more"

**_No, this feeling doesn't end_**

**_It's with me everywhere I am_**

**_Hope it never goes away_**

**_It's like defying gravity_**

**_Losin' all control and bein' free_**

**_And I always wanna stay_**

**_I never thought that I'd let go_**

**_Long enough to fall for someone deeply_**

**_Who had the power to erase my fears_**

**_And find me so completely_**

"If it is something more, how bad would that be?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, but raised her head to look at him.

"We can't keep fighting this Liv….its driving us crazy, driving me crazy. I look at you every day across the desk or interview room, I need more Liv, I need you, and I think you feel the same"

"I….. I ….. I know but .what about the job, the rules….."

"Don't look for excuses, please, can't we just let go" his fingers tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear his fingers gently brushing her cheek "Just let go and see what happens"

She could feel herself melting into him listening to his voice deep and low, she knew people were watching them and she knew she should stop what was happening, what was going to happen. But she couldn't, she had never wanted something or someone more than she wanted him right now.

"What you scared of Benson?"

Her eyes locked on his again.

"You" she answered. He looked at her confused "You scare me, because I can't control myself around you, I'm not used to not being in control"

**_I get lost inside your stare_**

**_Lost when you're not there_**

**_When everything I have doesn't mean a thing_**

**_If it's without you_**

**_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_**

**_I'll scream if this isn't love_**

**_If bein' lost means never knowin'_**

**_How it feels without you_**

**_I wanna stay lost_**

**_Don't tell me where we're goin_**

**_'I don't wanna know I like the mystery_**

**_I can't believe we've come this far_**

**_So far away from where we started off_**

**_You found me when I wasn't lookin'_**

**_You found me_**

"You think I'm not scared?" he asked her "Christ Liv I'm shaking here, I'm surprised my legs can even hold me up, I have dreamt of this moment for years"

"And what happened in those dreams?" their lips were almost touching as they talked.

"One of two endings. In the first you punch me as you laugh and walk away."

"And the second" her voice cracking as she spoke.

"In the second I lean forward towards your ear" he said as he lent forward "and then I whisper into your ear"

"What do you whisper" she asks him her heart racing, she feels light headed.

"I love you" he whispers his lips brushing her skin sending shivers through her body.

"I love you to" she replies as his lips capture hers gently, their mouths opening slightly tasting each other for the first time, as they kiss softly and gently, their lips barely touching. Elliot ran his tongue over her bottom lip tasting her and groaning. Olivia felt her heart racing as they kissed she had never been kissed so gently in her life but with so much passion, she knew now there was no turning back, she had lost herself to him.

**_And now I'm lost inside your stare_**

**_ Lost when you're not there_**

**_And everything I have doesn't mean a thing_**

**_If it's without you, without you_**

**_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_**

**_I'll scream if this isn't love_**

**_If bein' lost means never knowin'_**

**_How it feels without you_**

**_Yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin_**

**_'How it feels without you_**

**_Oh, if bein' lost means that_**

**_ I'm neverGonna be without you_**

**_I wanna stay lost forever_**

**_I wanna stay lost forever with you_**

Their kiss deepened as Elliot's hand ran through Olivia's hair pulling her head towards him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and found hers, his hand slid down her back resting on her ass cheeks as he pulled her into him. As he pulled her into him she felt his erection through his pants and smiled to herself at the effect she had on him from just kissing. Elliot moved his mouth from her lips and kissed her over her jaw line and down her neck, she tilted her head back giving him more access to her neck as he peppered her with small kisses before crashing his mouth back to hers. His hands roaming over her bare back.

Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey stood watching them on the dance floor as their lips finally met.

"Jesus they haven't even realised they are the only ones on the dance floor" laughed Fin

"What they haven't realised is the entire room is looking at them" said Munch looking around at everyone.

"You know what I don't think they care" smiled Cragen as he watched his two favourite detectives finally give in to their feelings.

The police Commissioner walked over to the four of them.

"Don" he said nodding his head.

"Sir" Cragen replied, dreading what was coming next. The commissioner looked at Munch holding his hand out. Munch groaned and took out a load of money counting our $300 and handing it over.

Cragen looked on shocked "You had a bet as well"

"Damn right I knew it wouldn't be long after watching them interview a perp not long ago, there is something special about them two, plus all the rumours that were going round" he said nodding to the dance floor. "I guessed it would be within 24 hrs. Of this function" he laughed handing something to Cragen before walking away leaving Cragen shocked and Munch Pissed.

"I think we need to get them out of here" laughed Casey "Before they rip each other's clothes off and fuck right there on the dance floor" she said as she watched Olivia's head drop back and Elliot's mouth go to work on her neck.

"Well you go and tell them, all those years of built up passion I aint interrupting them" said Fin.

"El the music has stopped" said Olivia as Elliot's mouth kissed her neck.

"Yeah and?"

"Let's get out of here"

"Okay"

"Baby" she said trying to get his attention "Take me to bed and fuck me"

Elliot broke away and looked at her, as she smiled at him "Christ Liv" he grinned back at her "What you trying to do to me?"

"So you ready to move?"

" Erm…Got a slight problem with that Liv" he said looking at her, and then glancing down between them. Olivia grinned as she looked down and seen his erection. "Oh you think it's funny do you?"

She tried hard not to laugh.

"Liv it aint funny" he said pulling her to him.

"Well it is a bit" she smiled. "Look walk just behind me till we get to the table and you can grab your jacket"

They done as Olivia said El quickly grabbing his jacket and holding it in front of him. He took hold of hand and they walked out into the hotel Foyer.

"El I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we leave" she told him as she pulled his shirt pulling him to her "You're not the only one who got turned on, on the dance floor" he looked at her "You got me so wet " she said kissing him gently on the lips before turning away.

"Fuck me" he said out loud as he watched her walk away. There was no way they would make it across town, he quickly headed to the Hotel Reception desk.

"Excuse me I need a room" he told the clerk.

"Certainly Sir, let me see what we have as we are quite full tonight"

"Anything, I will take any room you have"

"Well we do have rooms but they are the more expensive ones, I'm afraid"

"That's fine" he said handing over his credit card.

"How many nights will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet?" he said taking the registration form off him and quickly filling it in.

"Well the room you're in isn't booked for a few days so just let us know in the morning if you would like it longer"

"Okay, that's great" he said taking the key.

"Take the lift to the top floor" said the clerk "And enjoy your stay"

Elliot walked away to wait for Olivia.

"Elliot do you need a lift" asked Cragen as he and Munch walked towards him.

"Err no thanks Cap I have it covered. Look Cap about what's happening with me and Liv"

Cragen held up his hand " the Commissioner gave me this" he said holing a piece of paper "it's the rules and regulations your both in the clear, any problems your to go to him. It seems he has a soft spot for you and Olivia"

"Actually Cap, I was going to ask if you're okay with it."

"Elliot I just want the two of you to be happy, god knows we all see enough bad shit, just take care of her"

"I will " he said as Olivia came towards him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded taking her hand "Night Cap" he said before walking in the opposite direction to the door.

"El where we going?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm taking you to bed" he grinned showing her the room key "If I had to sit with you in a cab all the way across town we would end up being arrested for sex in a public place"

He pressed the button for the elevator "God your amazing" she said grabbing hold of the front of his shirt and pulling him down towards her and kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against the wall by the side of the elevator. He heard the Ping and the doors opened, he moved her inside without breaking the kiss, another couple went to step in with them, then changed their minds. He looked away and pressed the button for the top floor. When the doors closed he ran his hand up her leg where the split was and cupped her arse cheek pulling her to him. Olivia pulled at his shirt and started to undo the buttons, she lost patience quickly and grabbed the shirt ripping it open. The pulled apart and looked at each other their lips swollen from kissing panting to catch their breath. Elliot's hands lifted her dress up her legs.

"Just how turned on where you Benson?" he asked her his voice so deep filled with lust.

"Let me show you" she said moving her hand down his chest over the bulge in his trousers making him moan and between her legs. She slipped two fingers between her wet folds and into her moist hot opening and let her juices cover them. She withdrew them and lifted her hand up towards Elliot.

"I'm pretty wet" she said to him. Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at her glistening fingers. He took hold of hand and brought her fingers to his lips. They both felt the elevator stop, as Elliot took both her fingers into his mouth and sucked her juices off them moaning at her sweet taste.

Olivia watched and felt him suck her fingers, she had never been so turned on as she was right now, as she watched her partner, the man she had dreamt about for years taste her juices. The elevator doors opened and Elliot released her fingers from his mouth and pulled her dress down.

"I hope you're not planning on any sleep tonight" he said taking her hand and leading her down to the room.

Elliot opened the door and Olivia walked in first as he closed the door he heard her.

"Wow El this place is amazing" she said. He looked around and smiled. There was a large king size bed, a private bar and large couch in the room. Olivia went to the large sliding doors out onto the balcony and smiled "Hey El how much did this room cost you" she laughed as she looked at the hot tub with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to it, totally secluded from anyone's view, Elliot came and stood beside her.

"I honestly don't know I didn't ask when I took it, all I cared about was getting a room" he laughed, kissing her on the back of her neck. "But I'm thinking I might be booking it for a second night" Olivia turned to face him, and he ran a finger down her cheek. "are you sure about this Liv, we can stop now if you want, I don't want you to wake up in the morning with any regrets, I don't want to lose the relationship we have as much as I want more, I don't want you to feel like you to."

Olivia stood in front of Elliot without speaking just looking into his eyes, seeing the love that came from him melted her heart. She reached up behind her neck and undon the clasp on her dress and let it slowly slide down her body to the floor leaving her totally naked in front of Elliot.

"Does that answer your question El" she said her voice just above a whisper.

"Erm, Huh huh" he said as he stood staring, his mouth open as he took in the view in front of him. He took a step forward and gently ran a finger down her cheek. "You are gorgeous" he told her as his finger slid down her neck and over her collar bone. He swallowed as he moved it down between her breasts towards her stomach his eyes roaming over her body "Fucking gorgeous" he whispered as his rested on her hip and he pulled her towards him, his other hand going behind her neck as he kissed her softly their lips parting slightly as his tongue slipped into her mouth finding hers. He moved her towards the bed and gently lay her down, his eyes never leaving her.

"I think one of us is a bit over dressed" said Olivia biting her bottom lip and raising herself up on her elbows to get a better view of him.

Elliot smiled and pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor. His hands went to his belt to start to undo it.

"Let me" said Olivia sitting up on the edge of the bed. She took hold of his belt and slowly undone it pulling it out through the hoops. Elliot kick off his shoes and pulled his socks off standing in front of her again. Olivia leant forward and lay butterfly kisses over his hard abs as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up to him and started to undo the button of his trousers and slowly pulled the zip down, before pulling them fully down to the floor.

"Jesus El" she said as her face was level with the bulge hidden by his tight black boxers "I'm gonna have to tell the girls the rumours were not an exaggeration" she smiled as she looked at the huge bulge. She hooked her fingers over the waistline of the shorts, before she pulled them down she gently kissed the bulge making it twitch, before she gently pulled the shorts down freeing Elliot's hard shaft. "Fuck" she whispered to herself now it was free and she swallowed hard, staring at his size.

Elliot put his hand under her chin "You okay baby?"

"Oh yeah" she smiled as she lay back on the bed.

Elliot crawled on the bed and pushed her legs apart and knelt in between them and looked down at his naked partner lying below him. he leant over her and kissed her he felt her hands running lightly over his back as he moved his mouth to her neck kissing and sucking as he made his way down her body trying to cover as much of her as he could with kisses . He took a nipple into his mouth and heard her moan as he began to suck and flick his tongue over it as it started to harden whilst his finger squeezed the other one. He moved away and licked his way down over her flat stomach and kissed his way around her perfectly shave pussy not touching it. He felt her raise her hips up to him, trying to get him to touch her. Elliot lay between her legs and moved his arms under her thighs raising her slightly.

"Jesus Liv, your soaking" he said looking at her glistening folds "So fucking wet" he whispered. He moved his mouth to her and ran his tongue the full length of her slit, he felt her tense up at the touch of his tongue.

"Shit" she mumbled. Elliot pulled her lips slightly apart with his fingers and slid his tongue in licking her full length tasting her juices that covered her moaning as he did. He slipped his tongue deep into her wet hole as far as could, before licking back up to her clit. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked it gently before flicking it with his tongue. As he done this he inserted two fingers into her moist hole.

"Hmmmm baby" she moaned as she ground her hips to him "Feels so good". He added a third finger and moved them in and out of her twisting them slightly as he did. Olivia gripped the sheet on the bed as she felt him licking, sucking and finger fucking her, it felt so good she knew she was close to coming as she moved her pussy into him. She raised her head and looked down seeing the top of her partners head between her legs had to be the sexiest thing she hand ever known. Knowing it was his mouth and fingers making her feel so good. "I'm gonna come Baby" she gasped as she felt her climax building through her body "Oh Shit" she grabbed hold of Elliot's head and pushed him into her holding his mouth against her as his fingers pushed into her as deep as they could. She felt her inner muscles contract around his fingers and her body convulse as the orgasm hit her. He r body began to shake as Elliot's assault on her pussy never gave up as he sucked and drank her juices as she rode it out wave after wave. Finally her body began to relax, Elliot removed his fingers and made his way back up her shaking body crashing his lips to her letting her taste herself.

His hard cock pushed against her throbbing pussy he was so hard it was painful "What you waiting for baby" she asked him smiling the sexiest smile he had ever seen .

"I err just realised I don't have anything, you know protection" he said to her.

"El it's against your religion to use protection"

"Yeah but it's not yours so if you have some…. I will use one….. For you"

Olivia shook her head "I don't want anything between us El, I want you and only you, I want to feel you come inside me"

"You're sure" he asked her again.

"Stabler…. Shut up and fuck me" she ordered him. It was all he needed to hear as he lined himself up and pushed into her heat. She gasped at his size and he didn't move whilst he gave her time to adjust. "Fuck" she said. Elliot looked at her face.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you"

"It's just been a while and you're kinda big" she smiled.

Slowly she started to move her hips against him. He moved slowly with her she was so tight as he pushed into her, further and further each time until he was fully inside her, thrusting hard and fast, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her.

"Christ Liv, your so fucking tight….. Feel so good" he panted as sweat began to drip from him as he fucked harder than he ever had. Olivia's head flung back as she dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her touching spots no man had ever touched before.

"So….close" she whimpered as Elliot reached between them and rubbed her clit, it was all it took for to as she came again her pussy walls clamping him hard and her nails drawing blood from his back. The feel of her coming and clamping his cock with her inner walls was all it took as Elliot unloaded into her his hot cum shooting inside her. As he pumped his seed into her he looked down at her face and saw tears on her cheeks .

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her as he continued to empty himself into her.

"I'm okay I promise" she said wiping away the tears. "God I can't believe I cried having sex I thought that was only in the movies" she said trying to laugh. Elliot lay still on top of her still inside, and wiped away the remaining tears. "I just don't want this to be it" she said "I don't want to wake up in the morning and…"

"Liv, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you" he said kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm yours now, nobody else's…..I've been yours for years… in here" he said putting his hand to his heart.

"El don't" she said her voice cracking.

"Don't what?" he asked as he began to move inside her felling himself getting hard again.

"Don't make promises you might regret in the morning"

"Benson don't do this" he said as she pushed her hips up to him "this what you're doing telling me not to say things I don't mean… I love you…. I love you more than life itself, why can't you just accept that" he thrust harder as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Maybe because nobody has ever said it to me before and actually meant it" she said "They say one thing and mean the other"

"Baby look at me" he told her. She looked into his eyes and saw the tears. "You need to trust me when I tell you I'm here to stay and that I love you….. Because ….Jesus Baby that feels so good" he said as Olivia gripped him inside making it even tighter around his cock. He looked down into her eyes as the tears from his finally fell "Because I really can't live without you, I need your love as much as you need mine" he said as he came inside her again gently looking her in the eyes as he did.

Olivia felt his warm seed spill into her as he came softly inside her the tears falling from his eyes onto her. "God I love you too" she cried holding him tonight, knowing right there she had lost herself completely to him as a partner, friend and now lover.

**Hope you all liked. new chapter for Torn apart should be up in next few days.**


End file.
